


Горячая вода

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Team Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К сожалению, Корпус Нова не заменил душевые на Милано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячая вода

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда, спасибо бете - Komissar. :)

Они уже неделю жили космически фантастической, пофигистической и супер-пупер героической жизнью Стражей Галактики, когда водные процедуры Питера были прерваны тем, что когтистая лапка резко отодвинула в сторону душевую занавеску.

— Ну-ка, подвинься, — коротко скомандовал Рокет, на ходу расстегивая свой костюм. — И достань шампунь — тот, который пахнет, как твои волосы, я его хочу. Но сильно не три!

Питер подумал о том, что надо бы прикрыть свое хозяйство; вяло задался вопросом, стоит ли кричать; прикинул, как бы впечатать Рокета в стену – но лучше всего у него вышло замереть на месте, крепко сжимая в руке импровизированный микрофон из куска мыла. Финальные слова Total Eclipse of the Heart застряли у него в горле. Между тем, голый енот шлепнул его по бедру и буквально запрыгнул под струи воды.

Голый енот. Может енот вообще быть голым? Этот определенно таковым выглядел. Питер почувствовал, что его руку тянут вниз и вливают в ладонь внушительную порцию шампуня. Рокет лапами изобразил моющие движения.

— Давай, спинку мне потри. Только эти штуки там не трогай, а то яйца тебе откушу и отдам Гаморе на бусики. Я не мылся с того дня, как мы покинули Ксандар.

Вот тут он не врал: под ногами натекала лужа ржавого цвета.

— Тебя этому жизнь беглого преступника научила? — спросил Питер, убирая мыло на полку и наклоняясь, чтобы — да, прямо натурально! — натереть спину Рокета шампунем. — Мыться вместе с другими?

— Ты не бойся рядом со мной мыло уронить, Квилл, расслабься, — Рокет запрокинул голову под струями. — Мне просто не нравится холодный душ. Из чего, кстати, нагреватель сделан? Из тостера корпуса Новы?

Питер не успел даже подумать, как лучше выразить свое возмущение, когда занавеску снова кто-то отодвинул. Огромная лысая голова просунулась внутрь, и перед красноватыми глазами очередного интервента предстала весьма компрометирующая картина: Питер, сидя на корточках, тянется намыленными руками к мокрой шерстяной спине Рокета.

Дракс нахмурился еще сильнее, чем обычно.

— Это у вас такой ритуал укрепления дружбы?

Питер обдумал эту идею. Не совсем соответствует действительности, но явно лучше некоторых предположений, которые Дракс мог бы сделать. Он кивнул, но Рокет уже успел открыть рот.

— Нет, болван, — рубанул он правду-матку, выжимая мыльный хвост. — Мы моемся. Закрой сраную занавеску.

— Понимаю, — занавеска задернулась, но тень от фигуры Дракса за ней осталась недвижима. — Вы не хотите вступать со мной в более тесную дружбу. Ничего страшного.

«Что за хрень?» — спросил Рокет у Питера одними губами. На его усах подрагивали мыльные пузырики. Питер языком жестов обозначил, как ему хочется задушить Рокета голыми руками, спрятать тело в мешок и выкинуть в вентиляцию. Рокет показал ему средний палец. Коготь. Ну, что там у него было.

— Хочешь с нами, «мистер безмятежность»? — проворчал Рокет. — Квиллу яйца тут надо намылить.

— Я — мастер в подобных услугах, — задумчиво проговорил Дракс.

— _Нет_! — на лице Питера застыла гримаса ужаса, когда Дракс — огромный _голый_ Дракс — занырнул в душ как мокрый младенец-переросток, как раз в тот момент, когда Рокет метнул кусок мыла ему в голову. — _Не надо_ мне яйца мылить. Какого черта вы тут вообще делаете? Мне чего, нельзя спокойно помыться? Кто там на очереди, Грут? Грут-то придет? Дайте я хоть удобрения достану.

— Я утомился совершать очищение тела в холодной воде, — сообщил Дракс с торжественной серьезностью. — Питер, ты эгоистично расходуешь наши ресурсы.

— Это мой корабль! — кто-то ущипнул его за зад.

— Этой _наш_ корабль, говнюк, — не согласился Рокет. — Поэтому пока данная простая мысль не закрепится в твоей дубовой голове, будем по-дружески мыться вместе, чисто для того, чтобы мы не загнулись от охлаждения.

— Ты же _шерстяной_!

— Не разговаривай со мной так, будто я какое-то животное!

— Ой, только не начинай…

— У меня такое ощущение, что вам обоим надо выйти и позволить мне очистить мое тело.

— Нет, — заорали оба. Дракс только пожал плечами и начал намыливать свои… эй, у него правда хорошо получалось!

Питер отвернулся и стал активно пробираться к выходу, пока в душе не случилась кровавая баня или еще чего похуже — реально странный порноролик, например. При этом он старался никого не задеть промежностью или задом, да еще и не особенно насмотреться всякого — так что неудивительно, что он споткнулся, поскользнувшись на мокрой лапе Рокета, и ударился головой о покрытую плиткой стену. Рокет взвыл, разразился ругательствами и вцепился когтями Питеру в зад — на этот раз по-серьезному.

— Так, я тут закончил, — сказал Питер безмятежно. Что там его зад, кровоточил? — Буду обтираться влажными салфетками и пользоваться дезодорантом, как всякий уважающий себя человек. Наслаждайтесь своим ритуалом укрепления дружбы, джентльмены.

— Да пофиг, — без интереса бросил Рокет. Дракс только кивнул, продолжая намыливать свои… ой, ладно! Питер откинул занавеску и выбрался наружу, потянулся за полотенцем.

Посреди ванной стояла Гамора и стягивала через голову майку. Ее кожаный костюм уже валялся поверх штанов Дракса.

— Вода еще горячая? — спросила она, бросая на него такой взгляд, что сразу стало понятно: ниже ключиц глаза лучше не опускать. — Мне до чертиков надоел холодный душ.

Холодная вода. Верно. Угу. Питер неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону душа. Оставшиеся внутри радостно и утвердительно закричали, предательские ублюдки. Она проскакала прямо к ним, блики от светильников играли на ее зеленой заднице.

— Знаешь, Дракс, я думаю, твоим яйцам достаточно, — Дракс глубоко вздохнул, словно Вселенная была к нему несправедлива. — Рокет, можешь побрить мне ноги, пока там внизу шаришься?

— Какого хр… А, ну ладно.

«Ночной кошмар», — решил Питер, привалившись к раковине и наблюдая, как внутри _его_ душа двигаются неясные силуэты. Подростковая фантазия, обернувшаяся странным кошмаром, в который попали однокашники. Что делать, заменить обогреватель? Возможно, нет. Установить камеры? Тоже, наверное, нет. Но поугрожать можно.

Питер был занят тем, что натягивал брюки, когда ему в голову пришла другая мысль.

— А кто, черт возьми, за штурвалом?

Ответом ему был тихий счастливый писк из кабины пилота.

— _Я есть Грут_!

Его жизнь можно было назвать какой угодно, но уж точно не скучной. Питер решил, что переживет кражу горячей воды, если такого компромисса они ждут.

— Наверное, тебе надо к нему пойти, — выкрикнул Рокет. — Он знает только один путь — на планету X. Гамора, у тебя тут заусенец. Омерзительно. Дай отгрызу.

— Я тебя поддержу, по… Гамора.

— Да, _спасибо_.

Питер только покачал головой, потирая шишку, вздувающуюся на затылке.  
Да уж, точно не скучно. Однако — могло быть и хуже.  
У него хотя бы ванны нет.


End file.
